Mother RaeRae
by Dusty Paws
Summary: Raven helped them at home as she did in battle; lifting them when they fell, reassuring them when they faltered and whether they knew it or not she would always be there for them.


Just a quick fic to get rid of my writers block...

* * *

Raven woke early in the morning, as usual, meditating until the rest of the Teen Titans knowing that her work would soon begin. Her prediction was proved correct when not long after breakfast Cyborg walked over to her corner of the room.

Silently the empath closed her book and turned her amethyst eyes to her cybernetic friend, waiting for him to speak. "Raven, I'm worried about Starfire." He started, knowing that behind her emotionless façade Raven cared deeply for her friends. "She's in her room, I think she's crying but nothing me or BB says will make her come out." He didn't have to say anymore. The cloaked girl nodded briefly before phasing through the floor.

"Starfire it's me." Raven murmured, materialising in front of the alien girl. "What's wrong?" She added sitting beside her as she cried. Starfire's sobs seemed to double. The darker girl slipped into her big sister role seamlessly, placing an arm around her friend and pulling her closer. She let the Tamaranian cry into her cloak until she felt she could cry no more before speaking again. "Star, what's wrong?" Her voice had lost its usual monotone and now held a tender lilt.

"Frien-Friend Robin." Raven nodded understandingly, the other girl was hypersensitive when it came to their masked leader. "He hates me."  
"Star, Robin could never hate you, no-one could." The alien sniffed disbelievingly.

"He yelled. I-I took him some G-Gnorkfli. To ease his hunger from the long time he was looking for Slade but he gave me the shoulder of cold. I should not have stayed but I did hoping I could help him with his sheet-work. He told me to leave, he threw his food and I left." The girl's emerald eyes filled with tears again. Raven wiped them away before they could fall.

"It's ok Star. Here's what we'll do. We'll go to the kitchen and make some coffee. Then you can take it to him as a peace offering ok?" Starfire's eyes lit up and she began to float around her room.

"Oh yes friend. We shall do this at once!" Raven smiled slightly as she followed her 'little sister' from the room.

It wasn't unusual for Beastboy to ask her for help either, not since Terra was found to have lost her memory anyway. So when the young changeling knocked on her door she answered without a second thought. They sat in the middle of the corridor, child-like until Beastboy broke the silence. "I lost control Rae." He muttered, looking at his hands, ashamed. "The Hive saw me and Terra. They told me I was too old for pet rocks and I just lost it. I let the Beast take control of me and I attacked them."

"Beastboy. It's ok." Raven replied quietly.

"How can you say that? I attacked a group of people in a public place for no reason." The green boy almost shouted. Raven cringed a little before continuing in a bid to calm her friend.

"Look Beastboy. The Hive are villains correct?" He nodded, unsure. "And you are a hero right?" He nodded again. "And they were breaching the peace?" This time he smiled.

"You're right Raven. Thanks." He laughed sheepishly as he stood, immediately helping her to her feet.

"No problem. Now scoot." The cloaked girl laughed silently as the changeling raced off, no doubt to challenge Cyborg to another video game.

It was widely known that the empath would go down to the garage after dinner to help Cyborg with his 'baby'. She was the one other Titan he would trust with his car and revelled in the time she spent with him, talking and working on the machine. Sometimes they would simply go over to Jump City to drive around and other times they merely talked. It was Raven's favourite pastime, although she would never admit it. "How's things Rae?" His usual question brought her from under the car.  
"Same old. You?" She replied sitting up.

"Bee's with Speedy." The cybernetic teen sighed, placing his wrench back in its rightful place. Raven winced; her robotic friend had been working up the courage to ask the Titans East leader out for a long time.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could think to say.

"It's ok, really. I mean Speedy probably saved me some humiliation. Why would she like me? I'm unnatural."  
"Cyborg. Don't you _ever_ say that that." Raven said fiercely, standing in front of her friend. "You are Cyborg. A Teen Titan. Hero of Jump City. My _best friend. _And to you're perfect. No arguments."  
"Thanks Rae." Cyborg muttered wiping a tear from his human eye as he pulled the cloaked girl into a hug.

"It's just the truth Cy."

Midnight saw all the Titans in bed, asleep. Except for Raven. It was her routine to stay awake until she knew for sure all her friends were safe, especially after the Puppet Master incident.

She knew Robin had nightmares, every night and every night she would wait for them to take hold before teleporting to his room and using her powers to get rid of them. Tonight was no different. The unmistakable sound of the circus rang through her head courtesy of the bond, heralding Robin's nightmares. Carefully she stepped out of her meditative pose and melted through the floor.

Seconds later she appeared on the other side of the Tower in Robin's bedroom. It never failed to amaze her how neat it was but that wasn't why she was there. Quickly she turned her attention the still masked Boy Wonder. He was writhing in a cold sweat as he relived his parent's deaths again and again. Silently Raven placed a cold hand on his cheek, sending her powers through it. A calm blue light surrounded her hand and soon her leader calmed, breathing evenly as he slept. "See you in the morning Boy Blunder." She smiled tenderly at her sleeping friend before teleporting to her own room.

She collapsed onto the bed, removing her cloak with her powers and lay still, staring at her dark room, the others had called it creepy but it helped her deal with day to day life as a Titan. She may see darkness and pain everyday in her line of work but the decorum of her room helped her to appreciate it. A smile sprung to her face as she thought of her friends, Robin the Boy Wonder, Starfire the joy-filled alien, Beastboy the clown and Cyborg the tech-expert. The Teen Titans had always been there for her and now she was for them.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
